


Study or not to study, that is the question.

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad Radwell is failing history because his teacher won't take a bribe. He gets some nerdork as a study partner.</p><p> </p><p>A good student is given a task that makes her question if her teacher actually respects her. What a world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study or not to study, that is the question.

Chad Radwell was too hot and rich to fail a class. He hasn't failed a class in years. What would his brothers say if they knew about this? Would he be a Radwell disgrace? Would they even care? Who the hell knows.

 

After he looks over his grade on his phone online, he makes a b-line for his packing teacher. Class is over and for the most part everyone is gone. "Hey, Mr.N! Uh-"

 

The teacher gives him that "what the fuck do you want" look and the guy looks pretty creepy doing it. "I have an F in your class. I sent you an...agreement via email last week...you know...about raising my grade." Chad whispers, giving the teacher a wink. All he gets as a response is cold stare and a dismissive tone when the man directs his attention across the room behind Chad.

 

"(Y/n)."

 

The sudden commanding tone of your history teacher almost makes your soul leave your body as you were rather involved with packing away your books and learning tools into your stylish tote bag. You look up to see the slightly surprised eyes of Chad and the annoyed gaze of your professor. "You'll be tutoring Chad Radwell for the rest of this semester."

 

This was the clever professor's ploy to not have to deal with Chad's shit and have to waste energy and brain cells talking to him, well as much. And his grade would surely steadily rise if someone like you were tutoring him. He would have given the job to the chinese kid whose name he could never remember but the child had already skipped to the next class. 

 

"Uhm--"

 

"And don't worry, you'll get a extra credit grade bump each week." With that he looked back down and continued to finish packing his things with a disgruntled Chad looking away from you to him, almost speechless. 

 

Chad continued to try to persuade the man as he walked out but to no avail.

 

With a heavy sigh and strong dipping shoulders, he accepted his fate of meeting up with a nameless loser like every day after classes were over with. Chanel was going to be extra annoying if she found out about you and probably give you hell, not that he cared about the latter.

 

You carefully walked around the handsome brute sort of blocking the entrance. You wanted to make this painful introduction as fast as possible. "Uhm, hey?" You say, softly with a small wave to get his attention.

 

His eyes flash over to you from the once not empty hallway to which his teacher disappeared. "Hey! So, you'll be tutoring me. Cool." He gives you a moderately friendly smile and looks mildly interested in your existence, but you don't let it go to your head like many others do at this university.

 

"Yup. Want to exchange numbers?"

 

"Sure."

 

And you both do. It's the most natural feeling part of this whole interaction. You ask him if he would like to start this evening and he answered with a shrug of his shoulders and less than peppy "sure" because he might as well.

 

The easiest and best part is when the awkward encounter is over. You exchange goodbyes and part ways. You mentally preparing yourself to be alone with him with some anguish and Chad preparing himself to be alone with you by texting his fellow rich buddies and clearing tonight's bro schedule.


End file.
